


be mine

by captainbrig



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Thunderwar, i really just wanted to write fluff, norse lore is awesome, thorsif feels hit me like whoa, who can say no to getting married when theyre given a cat as a wedding present?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbrig/pseuds/captainbrig
Summary: Thor puts a ring on it.Or a cat, I suppose.Thor puts a cat on it.





	

He found her training the new Einherjar when he returned. 

The arena went quiet when he entered, grinning like an idiot, and they all stopped to stare at the Crown Prince of Asgard. Including Sif's current opponent. The poor thing didn't even see her elbow coming and Thor winced slightly as he crashed to the ground, armour clanging ungracefully. Sif huffed, flipping dark locks over her shoulder.

"Distractions will cost you your life," she said gruffly, and then offered the boy a hand up from the ground, pulling him back to his feet. He nodded while holding his sore jaw, and while he walked out of the fighting ring, Thor strode in.

His lover arched one perfect brow at him as she wiped sweat off her brow, watching him approach.

"I am usually wary of what you have to say when you approach me with that stupid grin on your face," she said glibly.

Thor's grin widened. "I should think that today you will like what I have to say," he replied as he stepped closer to her.

Sif shifted as he invaded her personal space, eyes darting to all the others who were now watching them. "Perhaps we ought to go somewhere more private then, where you may speak to me alone," she told him instead, stepping away to place her training sword back on the rack.

She waited for his reply, but it never came. "Thor?" she asked as she pulled her hair up out of her face, tying it in a quick ponytail.

"Mrow."

"What?" she spun around to ask him what the Hel he was talking about, but her reply died on her lips the second she caught sight of her prince.

Thor was on bent knee in front of her, holding a kitten? no, holding a lion cub in his outstretched arms. He was still grinning like a fool, but his blue eyes were so flooded with his love for her that it made Sif lose her breath.

"Thor, what are you- are you...?"

He stood then, depositing the animal in her arms and placing large hands on her waist.

"Sif," he said lowly, "you are the dearest friend I can ever remember. You have never strayed from my side and I oft wonder what I did to deserve your love. I cannot express with words the love I feel for you, but I would like to show you for the rest of eternity. Will you be my bride?"

Sif could feel her face burning as he finished his speech. Half of her wanted to sock him for doing this so publicly, but the rest of her is so flattered and loving that all she could do was nod breathlessly.

"Yes," she finally voiced and Thor's grin turned blinding. She felt her own smile grow wider on her face, and she looked down at the cub in her arms in an effort to hide the rare expression.

The little animal looked up at her with blue eyes surrounded by white fur, and Sif knew she would never be able to look at him and not think of her love. She scratched him under his chin and felt his little body arch, a purr building in his chest.

"Come, my love, we ought to celebrate," Thor said, and Sif shifted the cub to one arm so that she could lace her fingers with his larger ones. She's not normally so affectionate in public, but by all means they are now betrothed and she really couldn't be bothered at this point.

"Celebrate with friends or celebrate in private?" Sif asked, her voice dipping suggestively as she arched a brow at him.

Thor smirked at her, heat in his blue eyes. "I do quite like the sound of celebrating in private," he rumbled as his gaze roved over her appreciatively, "but I think for now we shall settle for celebrating with friends and family."

Sif grinned at him. "We shall celebrate alone later, then," she murmured, "this is, after all, a cause for great celebration."

"I like the way you think, Warrior Mine," Thor replied, dipping down to brush a quick, chaste kiss on her mouth.

Sif smiled happily and then looked back at the cub in her arms. "Where did you get him?" she asked, watching as the cub flexed his large paws experimentally.

"Alfheim," he told her with a grin, "they are quite known for their lions. I am told they can grow to be larger than one of our warhorses."

"He will grow to be a great warrior lion, then. Especially under the Goddess of War," she replied, pressing a kiss to the cub's fuzzy head. "I will call him Brynjar."

"I would expect no less from you, Beloved," Thor said, in turn pressing a kiss to her own dark hair. "You have made me quite happy."

The goddess stopped walking and turned to her soon-to-be husband. "You have made me happier than I can ever recall being," she told him sincerely, love radiating from her hazel eyes.

Thor couldn't resist leaning down to capture her mouth with his. Sif smiled against his mouth, free hand coming up to cup his stubbled cheek. Just as the kiss was deepening, however, they heard a quite indignant growl come from between the two of them, and Thor yelped as juvenile claws dug into his arm.

He frowned down at the cub in Sif's arms, while the goddess herself couldn't contain her laughter. 

"I can see already that many of my attentions towards you may be foiled by the animal," he remarked with a disappointed grimace.

Sif laughed again, but snagged him by the top of his breastplate, pulling him closer. "He will just have to learn to live with it, for I am not willing to give this up," she replied, and then sealed their lips once more.

Thor wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close till there was no space between them, ignoring the loud 'Mrow!' that came from between them.

After all, who was he to argue with His Lady?

**Author's Note:**

> Totally based off the norse tradition that men gifted their new brides with cats both to please Freyja, goddess of love and for a strong marriage. Thor and Sif aren't actually married, but I couldn't resist the idea of Thor giving Sif a cat when he proposed to her. And a lion cub just seemed more fitting for Sif, tbh. 
> 
> Brynjar: warrior in armour
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
